Beyond Darkness
by Kurozu-and-Kidd
Summary: Ciel's pseudo-mother has taken him from his place among demons to her own realm of shadows, where she has established him as prince and begun molding him to her own liking. But when they receive news from Sebastian, Amy wonders what will become of her beloved son. Some written in Gaelic (translated). Play format.


Author's note: When there is content under the "Gaelic" column, that is what the characters are verbally saying, and content in the "English" column is the translation. If there is no content in the "Gaelic" column, the content in the "English" column is what the characters are verbally saying. Italics are not part of either column. Actions are always written in English, regardless of their column.

**Gaelic**

Ciel: Máthair, tart orm.

Amy: Cad a dhéan ann tú tart?

Ciel: Fíon.

Amy: (Smiles softly. Snaps fingers)

_A servant brings a glass of red liquid on a platter to Ciel._

Ciel: (Drinks wine)

Amy: (Looks at son with concern) Cad Trioblóidí agat, stór?

Ciel: (Glances at Amaranth. Sighs) Tháinig litir.

Amy: Oh?

Ciel: Yes. Ar do shon. Nuacht ó Sebastian.

Amy: (gasps) Sebastian?!

Ciel: Yes. Tá sé ag teacht chun cuairt a thabhairt dúinn.

Amy: (laughs) Dúinn? Nó dom?

Ciel: Shut up!

Amy: (giggles) Beidh sé nuair a thagann?

Ciel: (growls) Go lauth.

Amy: Sebastian…

_The hall doors open and two figures approach._

Amy: (when the figures are visible) Maith, maith. Más rud é nach bhfuil sé ar ár aracnidí is fearr leat.

**English**

Mother, I thirst.

What do you thirst for?

Wine.

What troubles you, dear?

A letter came

Yes. For you. News from Sebastian.

Sebastian?!

Yes. He is coming to visit us.

Us? Or me?

When will he come?

Soon

Sebastian…

Well, well. If it isn't our favorite arachnids.

Alois:

Amy: (snickers) Amadán buachaill.

Alois:

Claude:

Alois:

Claude:

Amy: Teanga marbh?

Ciel: (scoffs) Conas is féidir é a bheith marbh mátá muid ag caint air anois?

Alois:

Ciel: (to Amy) Cad tá á rá sé liom, Mháthair?

Amy: (scowls) Tá sé iarraidh tú a labhairt Béarla.

Ciel: Béarla? Níl a fhios agam Béarla.

_Claude flinches in surprise. Alois senses this and turns to him._

Alois:

Claude:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

(blinks in confusion) What the hell did you just say?

Foolish boy.

(Yells at companion) Claude! What Is this?! What is she saying?!

She is speaking Gaelic.

What?

The dead language of the Scots and the Irish.

Dead language?

How can it be dead if we're speaking it now?

(angrily) He speaks it, too? (To Ciel) Come now, Phantomhive. Speak so I understand.

What is he saying to me, Mother?

He wants you to speak English.

English? I don't know English.

What is it, Claude?

(looks down and clears his throat) It seems that Amaranth has made Ciel Phantomhive forget how to speak English.

What?!

That's right. You can no longer communicate with your "beloved tool".

Why would you do that?

Ciel is mine. And I want him to be marked as such.

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Ciel: Cén fáth a bhfuil tú ag caint faoi Sebastian? Inis dom cad atá tú ag rá!

Amy: Ciel, insint dá cad a cheapann tú ar an Béarla. Cén fáth nach bfuil a fhios agat é nios mó.

Ciel: (scowls) Tá sé samhnasach agus is fuath liom é. Tá sé nimhe arm o theanga.

Alois:

Claude:

Alois:

Claude:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Claude:

Ciel: Cad atá á rá aige?

Amy:

(smirks and shakes his head) Ah, yes, but what will Sebastian think when he finds out? He already knows and he doesn't mind. He also speaks Gaelic.

And what's to stop Sebastian from taking Ciel and teaching him English?

I am. If Sebastian values my love and companionship, he'll know his place. Why are you taking about Sebastian? Tell me what you're saying!

Ciel, tell these two what you think of English. Why don't you know it anymore?

It's hideous and I hate it. It's poison on my tongue.

(Stares at Claude for a translation)

He hates it.

Hates what?

English.

(to Amy) How could you force him to believe that?

I didn't. I just taught him Gaelic and made him forget English. He came up with that opinion on his own.

(smirking) You're horrible. Does he even remember that you aren't his real mother?

Yes, and he's accepted it.

So, where's Sebastian? I figured he'd be glued to your side? What's he saying?

(ignores Ciel) I've made a deal with Sebastian, since he doesn't want to spend eternity here in the dark. (aside) Not even for me…

Claude:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Claude:

_Claude darts forward at Amaranth, but is stopped by an invisible force/wall._

Alois:

Claude:

Alois:

Claude:

Alois:

Claude:

Alois:

Amy:

Claude:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

A deal?

Yes. He's doesn't have to stay in my realm serving Ciel, but he must serve him somehow, so he's on Earth serving the Phantomhive family.

Pfft. Some deal.

(snaps) Claude, control your imbecile.

Don't call me that, wench! (to Claude) Do away with her! That's an order!

Yes, you're Majesty.

Why did you stop, Claude? Destroy her!

(feels around in front of him) I can't.

And why not?

She's erected a field to protect herself.

Then fetch me Phantomhive.

(feels along the "wall") I can't.

(growls) You've got to be joking.

(smirks) What kind of demon are you that doesn't obey his master's orders?

(scowls)

Quit taunting me and fight.

I'm taunting you?

Don't sass me.

I'll kill you.

Oh will you now? Not if I can help it. Claude, protect me from her!

Claude:

_Two shadow-beings jump from the walls, grab Alois's arms, and pull on them. Claude does nothing._

Alois:

Claude:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

_Claude quickly takes out the shadows and is immediately attacked by four more. Ciel jumps from his seat and sprints towards Alois, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground. Claude destroys the shadows and heads for Ciel but is stopped by a blow from Amaranth._

Claude:

Amy:

Claude:

Amy:

Claude:

Amy:

_Amaranth forces Claude to watch the boys struggle._

Alois:

Ciel: Shut up!

Alois:

Ciel: Stad! Ní féidir liom a thuiscint tú!

Alois:

Ciel: (growls) Feicfidh mé tú a mharú!

(leaps back to Alois) Yes, you're Majesty.

Claude, what are you doing?! Don't just stand there! What were my orders? To protect you from Amaranth.

Then why are you just standing there?!

Those aren't me.

Protect me, demon!

What do you want?

I might ask you the same question.

Unhand me, witch.

So you can attack my son? Not a chance.

(struggles) I have my orders.

No. (restrains Claude with shadows) Let them fight.

Let go of me!

Shut up!

So you do speak English?

Stop! I don't understand you!

Quit playing games and speak English.

I'll kill you!

Claude:

Amy:

Claude:

Amy:

_Ciel's eyes burrow deep into Alois's. The blonde is frightened by the demon's gaze and shuts his eyes tightly, waiting for Ciel to kill him._

Ciel: Tá tú dúr. (Stands and returns to his mother's side)

_Amaranth releases Claude and pulls Ciel behind her to hide him._

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

_Amy glances at Claude, who looks back expressionless._

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Release me!

No. You will watch.

My master—

Will not die.

You are stupid.

You didn't come here to fight.

Nope. I'm here to make you an offer.

(squints with suspicion) Go on.

I'm sick of Hannah and I hate her.

But she showed you love and loyalty.

I never wanted her love and loyalty. I wanted Luca.

I want you to be my mother.

You didn't accept the "mother" you already had. Why should I be yours?

You're different.

What of Ciel?

(excitedly) He can come.

And Sebastian?

(groans) Yes, he can come, too.

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

Alois:

Amy:

_Her voice echoes throughout the hall, and Alois jumps behind Claude in fear._

Alois:

Amy:

_Amaranth holds her left hand out and a slim shadow rises from the ground to her hand, solidifying into a scepter._

Alois:

Amy:

_Amy slams the scepter onto the ground in front of her. Two large, formless shadows shoot out from the blackness behind her, slamming into Alois and Claude and forcing them out of the palace. As the doors slam shut, Amy holds out her hand to Ciel, who takes it, and leads him back to his seat._

What's the catch?

(yells in frustration) There is no catch!

Ok. I'm still not going with you.

Oh yes, you are.

No.

I'll make Claude force you to come.

(laughs) Oh really? And look where something like that got him.

You're both coming with me!

ENOUGH!

I am not going to be your mother, you arrogant little bastard!

(peers from behind Claude) Why not?

Because you're a selfish little brat and you don't deserve my love and affection.

Anything else?

(runs forward and grabs the hem of Amy's skirt) Please! Come with me! (smacks Alois in the face with the end of the scepter, sending him flying back into Claude, who catches him) LEAVE!


End file.
